The Road Of Oppertunity
by Bluzzy
Summary: The story begins with Vanessa Hudgens' point of view when the brand new TV movie 'High school musical' begins to shoot. Jealousy comes into play and feelings emerge. comments/reviews determine if i make a new chapter. thank you for reading!


Today is the first day shooting my new television movie, and I can't move from my bed. I couldn't sleep well last night; I kept running the thoughts of how this Disney movie is going to turn out in my head. 'If it does well, would I become this major movie star, fame, fortune...?' I stop. 'Oh shut up, Vanessa. Just remember that fame and fortune doesn't really matter, what really matter is that you're doing something you love.' As I get the courage to move from my bed, I just sit there like a statue, I cross my legs in a yoga pose and I feel a sense of pressure, the pressure when your parents tell you; you NEED to do well in this. I close my eyes for a few minutes, reminding myself about how much paranoia can ruin a person's life. The pressure is at a steady pace as my alarm clock strikes 6:30 AM. I need to go to my dressing room or known as the set for the movie. I put on my shoes that were next to my bed. The right foot is always the foot a shoe goes on first, and I get up. I walk 12 steps to the hallway from my bed; I need to think about something other than this movie for a while. I walk as I analyze the hallway. It's not very exciting to say the least, its long, narrow, beige, and the carpet smelt like grass. All I know is Zac, Corbin and Lucas went out to play a water balloon fight last night. So I'm assuming their clothes resulted in a bunch of grass stains.

I decided to sing the finishing song of movie. I begin with the chorus, "we're all in this..." and a door opens behind me. "Yeah baby, I'm going to begin shooting today, I'll call you later, love you." It's Zac on his cell phone talking to his girlfriend, Lisa. He hangs up, finds me staring at his phone. I look up and straight away my eyes lock to his. "Hey, Van" he shouts, his voice is very cheerful and perfect. "Hey." I reply in a dead voice, it was obvious something was wrong. As he looks into my eyes, I'm in a comfort zone. All my troubles seem to fade. His beautiful blue eyes make me think I'm on a sandy beach; him and me, alone. "Are you nervous for shooting?" Zac asks. "Me? Pfft, never. It's just a normal day for me." I lie. "Oh okay. Well, I am. Haha, oh... We should hit the set. It's already 6:45, and we gotta be there for 7." He knew I was lying, but the sweetheart he is, he didn't catch me on my words. His gesture of letting me go in front of him in the narrow hallway made me smile, he is such a gentleman, Lisa is a lucky girl. We start walking and I notice the grass scent grow stronger each step I take. "How was the water balloon fight?" I ask, I turn my head and I see his hands hide his laughter. "Well? How did it go?" I ask. He still laughs. "Zac... what's so funny?" I ask, getting frustrated. "Van, you have toilet paper stuck to your shoe." He replies. I stop, looking down from me I see some toilet paper stuck to my left shoe, I blush within 10 seconds. "Damn it." I screech. I bend down, take my left shoe off and take the toilet paper off. As Zac is watching me do the embarrassing act, he replies to my questions "The fight was good; I think Corbin and I tied for first place." I put my shoe back on, and as I stand up, I ask "What happened to Lucas?" "Well, we came upon a mini forest, so we decided to play in there..." As he begins to tell a story, I cut him off "oh, the one near the highway?" "Yup." He replies. "Anyway, as we were getting the balloons ready and Lucas was in the woods getting his shelter intact. Corbin suggested that we ditch him from the woods and have a 1 on 1..." as Zac was about to finish his story, Ashley's door flies open. "Oh my gosh. HEY NESSA! HEY ZACHY." She screams in joy, it almost seemed like she was singing the hellos "Ashie!" I shout. Ashley comes over and attempts to hug me. "Whoa, is it just me, or does this hallway keeps getting smaller and smaller." She says. I wasn't sure if it was a joke, or an actual question. Zac starts to chuckle and Ashley's... whatever it was. Zac looks at his watch. He reads the time out loud "its 6:50." He says quietly, he takes a deep breath. "GO GO GO, start walking."

After being startled by Zac's command, I start to run, and I see them sprint after me. Our Casitas were across the street from where our set was. We walk down 2 flights of stairs and quickly walk out the door. The first things I notice are people crossing the street. "It's a red light, 20 seconds left, everyone run." We begin running. We make it to the side walk with 5 seconds remaining to cross the street. "Yeah, we're not going to make it across the street in 5 seconds." Ashley points out. "Hey, I still didn't get my official hug." She realizes. It kind of scared me by her tone of excitement. As she hugs me, I take a sniff of her strong perfume. It smelt musty, kind of masculine. "What's the perfume you're wearing?" I ask. Immediately she blushes. "Oh, it's not mine, its Jared's. " Jared is the back-up dancer of our movie, and Ashley's boyfriend. "We were watching a movie last night; I must've caught his scent, huh." As the light turn's red, the crossing light turns to white, and we were able to cross. "No, it's not that strong of a scent." I lie. "Okay, Good. But I'm going to have a shower anyways." We cross the street and Zac walks beside me. I notice we were totally in sync. Right foot first, left foot follows. He looks at me, and smiles with newly perfect aligned teeth, I couldn't help but smile back. As we make it across the street, we form a little triangle as Zac reads the time again. "6:57, we made it, girls." Ashley and I let out this big relief sigh, and then I realize we're not at the set yet, so I run. Ashley and Zac walk and discuss how they slept last night. I decided not to stop and talk with them because I don't want to talk about how I couldn't sleep that night.

I make it to the set, Kenny, Lucas, Corbin and Monique are already there, and they're with the extras and the directors. It looked like they were playing this large hand game. Kenny was sitting in a chair, reading the news paper. Everything looked like a comfortable surroundings, I felt comfortable. My nerves demolished as I join the cast to play their hand game. Zac and Ashley walk into the set and join us. As I was about to put the 'Ella" in 'Stella Ella Ola' Kenny marches up to everybody with his newspaper under his arm. He had an unusual smirk on his face, I couldn't grasp his mood. "Alright team; this is our first day of shooting. We got to make this movie count! Put on your drama caps on, go to the dressing room and become stars!" Kenny starts walking away. As everyone gets up, he turns around. "WHAT TEAM?" Kenny yells "WILDCATS" everyone but myself and Corbin answer. Everyone laughs with Kenny as they separate to their dressing rooms. It's just me, Corbin and a few extras at our original destination. "You okay, Corbin?" I ask. He looks tired. Corbin yawns, while having the few last seconds of his yawn he replies "Oh yeah, a little tired." I could tell from the heavy bags under his eyes, he didn't sleep well. "Well, we should head to our dressing room." I insist. As Corbin and I were walking, I hear Zac outside talking to someone outside...


End file.
